Coffee, Miss Cooper?
by A-Cola-Product
Summary: In between earth-shattering events such as the 456 incident and Miracle Day, Gwen Cooper receives visits from the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

"Gwen?" a voice called.

Gwen stopped, turning around. A man (perhaps in his late twenties) stood in the middle of the road, a goofy grin on his face. He was tall, with a mop of brown hair, tweed jacket, and a blue bow-tie.

"Can I help you?" Gwen asked.

"You're _Gwen_. Never thought I'd see you again. I should probably stop coming to Cardiff so often, otherwise I'm bound to run into... people. Anyways, coffee, Miss Cooper?"

"And _who_ are you?"

"A friend."

"A friend," Gwen repeated cynically.

"Oh come on. Are you going to pass up a free cup of coffee? It's just right there," he pointed to the coffee shop across the street.

Gwen took a tentative step forward. She _was _low on caffeine and she'd been on the schedule to be working late tonight with Torchwood. And it was free... "No strings attached?"

"I promise you that_ this_ coffee lacks strings of any kind. Come on," he grinned and started across the street to the coffee shop. Gwen hesitated, but followed him after a moment's deliberation.

They sat down across from each other in a booth. He rattled off a complicated order for himself; the waitress scribbled furiously to keep up with him. Gwen took pity on her and ordered something simple.

The man took a large sip of his coffee and choked, coughing and sputtering, "Ow! Hot! _Ow!_"

The few other people in the shop stared at him. Gwen raised her eyebrows.

"Ugh. That's disgusting," he wrinkled his noise and stared down at the cup of coffee suspiciously. His hand drifted to his pocket, then back up as if he'd changed his mind.

"You ordered it," Gwen noted, sipping her own. Blech; it had nothing on Ianto's coffee.

"Yes, well, I don't know the first thing about coffee. I just ordered what Amy usually gets. Plus more caffeine," he grinned manically. "I can always do with a bit more caffeine."

"Who's Amy?" Gwen asked. "Girlfriend?"

"Nah."

"Sister?"

"Something like that. She's my... friend doesn't exactly cover it. We travel together. Along with her husband Rory."

Gwen nodded. "It must be difficult to travel with a couple. I work with one. It's a bit annoying. And why am I talking to you about them?"

"People have this habit of spilling their darkest secrets around me."

"Is that why you buy strangers cups of coffee? You've poisoned me, haven't you?" Gwen asked in mock-horror.

"No," the man grinned, "this would be the first time, actually."

"Then why me?"

"I owe it to you. I owe you a lot more than a coffee, but this is the most I can do at the moment. Well, technically I could do more, but I won't. It'll end in tears and hole in the universe the size of Belgium. So... yeah, that's all I can do for now."

Gwen raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean? How can you owe me? I've never met you before now. "

"I've met you, though," the man said grimly.

"What_ are_ you talking about?" Gwen doubt in the man's sanity increased with every word he said.

"You were with Torchwood the first time I saw you."

"How do you know about Torchwood?" Gwen stiffened.

"Heh, if it wasn't for me, Torchwood wouldn't exist."

"What?"

"Time-traveler," he pointed at himself. "Queen Victoria didn't like the way I did things -but seriously, how many alien werewolves do you see? I had reason to be excited- so she started up Torchwood to protect the great British Empire from people like me. Not that I'm exactly 'people.'"

"That's not– I mean- You've_ got_ to be kidding."

"That's a bit hypocritical coming from you. Aliens, sure you'll believe that. But time-travel? Come on, you've seen people pop out of the past, or come back from the dead. Are you really going to say time machines aren't possible?"

Gwen glowered and the stranger smirked.

"Face it: stranger things have happened."

Gwen frowned. "So when did you supposedly meet me?"

"You just got back from a trip to the Himalayas-"

"I've already been to the Himalayas. I don't remember seeing you."

"I know. Just hear me out, alright? You and your team were lucky to get out alive. The four of you escaped and by the time you got back, the Master had already taken over. It was far too late for anything to be done, but you didn't let that stop you. You all fought until your last breath. He killed you in front of anyone left who cared... You died well, Gwen."

Gwen's breath caught in her throat, "If you're a time-traveler... does that mean that this is going to happen in the future? Doesn't telling me mess up the space-time continuum or something?"

"No. It happened during the Year That Never Was. Only eight people alive can remember those events, including yours truly. Lucy Saxon is in prison, at this point in your timeline. The four Jonses are struggling to cope with what happened–Martha Jones now works for UNIT; I believe you'll meet her sometime in the near future."

"Who's the eighth person?"

"You know him," the man said. "The mysterious, immortal leader of Torchwood 3."

Gwen stared at him. "Jack?"

The man nodded shortly.

"When you say anyone left..."

"By that time, half the world was dead. It was broadcast to everyone and anyone the Master thought would be particularly affected by it. Which included Jack, the members of the resistance, and whatever was left of Torchwood."

"They saw me die?"

The man nodded. "You were stunning."

Gwen stared at him, mortified.

"No, really. You looked death in the face with an expression of utter defiance. Actually, I believe you spit in his face," He grinned at her proudly, "Your death resulted in several hundred people joining the resistance movement against the Master."

Gwen got up from the table abruptly, spilling coffee down her front. She stormed out of shop. She glanced behind her; he was following her.

"Why'd you tell me this?" she demanded, not stopping, she had to get away from him.

"You deserve to know."

"Deserve to know that in a year that never actually happened, my team and I were killed off in front of the entire world and the man who brought us together?"

"Yes," he said bluntly.

"Why?"

"You should know that– should your time come– you'll be able to stand strong and die _well_. Harsh times lie ahead for you, Gwen Cooper. I've seen your future. It's not easy. It's not painless. You'll never be 'safe.' You'll loose people you love and those that aren't lost will be danger as some point. But, Gwen, you're going to be _okay_. You should know you're going to be okay, in the end."

Gwen stared at him, "Who are you?"

"Just a traveler passing through. I have too much time on my hands."

"No, who are you! What's your name?"

The man smiled at that, "I have lots of names. The Wanderer, Traveler, Maintenance Man of the Universe, the Oncoming Storm, and some... less pleasant ones. But there's this one that's used the most; one that I'm universally known as, and that's _Doctor_."

"Doctor who?" Gwen asked.

"And with _that_ you've lived up to all my expectations!" he winked. "Until we meet again, Ms. Cooper," he swept into a mock-bow, then ran off in the opposite direction.

"Doctor?" Gwen puzzled, staring after him. "The Doctor... Jack's Doc– DOCTOR!" Gwen shouted, running after him.

The man laughed, vanishing around the corner. A blue police box stood in the middle of the alley, the door shutting as she ran towards it. A strange, rasping noise began, and the box disappeared, leaving behind a bewildered Gwen.


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: Spoilers for Series 2 and Series 3 of Torchwood and vague spoilers for Doctor Who Series 2-4**

It had been just over a month since Gwen last seen Jack; she wondered where he was, what he'd been doing. Tosh, Owen, Ianto; they were all dead now. And what did she have to show for everything she'd lost? A few scars, memories of what once was, and extreme paranoia.

Being alone scared her the most. When Rhys left for work or for any other reason, she fell apart. There were days when she didn't do much of anything. She kept up her strength for the sake of her unborn child, but her existence lacked meaning without Torchwood. Occasionally, she reminded herself that even if Torchwood still survived, she wouldn't be in the field. Best-case scenerio, she'd wind up at the hub all day; Ianto teaching her to catalog technology to give her something to do, Owen making comments about her size, Jack hovering over her like a mother hen, and Tosh being blessedly indifferent to her pregnancy.

"Gwen?" the gentle voice sent a stab of hatred pulsing through Gwen. She rose to her feet, shaking with anger.

"Where. Were. You?" Gwen snarled.

"I couldn't have changed this," the Doctor said.

"You could've tried!" Gwen hissed. "Were we not good enough to save this time? Did we do something wrong? I know the government is–" here she said a word that made the Doctor wince. "– but what about the rest of us? What about Ianto? What about when Gray came? _Why didn't you stop it?_"

The Doctor stared at the floor, "I wanted to. You wouldn't believe how badly I wanted to step in."

"Why didn't you? You could've put an end to it in an afternoon, from Jack says. What, were you off on a tour of the galaxy? Got caught up saving a 'companion' and forgot about us?"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. "I understand what you're going through, believe me, but you have no right to say that I'd choose a companion over the world. I lost Rose while I was saving you lot! I lost Donna saving you! I lost the only other Time Lord in the universe because I tried to save this planet. Don't think for one minute I wouldn't have made sacrifices to stop this."

"Then why didn't you?" Gwen repeated.

"Every time I don't stop something, there are two possible reasons. One, I just didn't know. The universe is a big, messy place and I can't always be here to stop it. By the time I do know about it, Torchwood, Sarah Jane Smith, or UNIT have already stepped in for me. The other reason is that it was a fixed point in time and I literally can't stop it. Like Pompeii, like the World Wars, like_ Titanic_; can't change 'em. Both applied here. I didn't know, and by the time I did, everything had worked out in the least-damaging way it could've. If I'd interfered, more people would've died. Maybe I could save someone; but you, Rhys, or any number of other, _completely innocent_ people could be dead. Your friends made their choices in working for Torchwood. The people that might've died wouldn't have made that choice. As for fixed points, the 456 incident is one; if I changed it- those events changed the world and it needed to stay that way."

"Thanks for the lesson on why they had to die. You can leave now."

"That's not why I came here."

"Why, then?"

"Do you remember what I told you the last time we met?"

"You said I'd be okay."

"And you think I was lying, don't you?"

"Well, I'm not. I'm_ not_ okay and I doubt I ever will be. Tosh, Owen, Ianto: they're faceless names to you. But to me, they might as well have been family."

"A _highly_ dysfunctional family," he added.

"But they're dead, and you're saying how you had it _in your power_ stop it, but you couldn't."

"You know why. I just told you."

"I do, and I understand, but that doesn't mean I like it. Or that I approve. It just means I understand. Because Torchwood was all that mattered to me; except Rhys, and now the baby. So listen, I want you to get out of my house. Don't come back. And if you do, I have a closet fully of guns I'm just dying to try out."

"Torchwood always was trigger-happy," he gulped. "Alright, I'll go, but before you kick me out, I have a deal to make with you."

"What?"

"You have to promise not to give up, not to lose faith, to keep on living and fighting and doing what you do best. If you promise me that, I'll take you back two years ago, and you can say a proper goodbye to Toshiko and Owen and Ianto. You can't tell them anything and you can't do anything that will change what happened. If you try, you won't live to regret it; the universe will collapse, paradoxes will ensue, and it'll be entirely your fault. Seriously. But the thing you can do is tell them what they meant to you. So what do you think?"

Gwen stared. "You can do that?"

"Course I can. I can do almost anything. What do you say?"

"Yes," Gwen said finally. "Of course I'll say good bye."

"Atta girl!" he grinned. "TARDIS is this way," he pulled her into the kitchen.

Gwen stared at the blue box.

"Stunning, isn't she?"

"The two of us are going to fit in there? It'll be a bit tight, won't it? And you and Jack traveled in there? I hate to think what you were doing..."

"Go on in," The Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors flew open.

"It's bigger on the inside," Gwen gaped.

"Yep," he grinned, "but this is _Jack_ we're talking about... the size of this box didn't change the level of kinkiness he brought on board. Anyways, want to see something cool?"

Gwen blinked at him. He ran over the controls, saying to the TARDIS. "Access all visual and audio records of Captain Jack Harkness, ninth and tenth incarnations' companion."

"_Well don't just stand there with the door open. Your ship's about to blow up, there'll be a draft."_

Gwen stared at the video on the screen. "Who are they?" she pointed at the two figures dancing around the TARDIS.

"Rose Tyler and myself."

"That's you? But you're older..." Gwen frowned. "And he looks nothing like you."

"Oh, that was two regenerations ago."

"Two what?"

"Regenerations."

Gwen nodded, pretending she understood. More old images of Jack played and Gwen giggled through some of them and stared in disbelief at others. "This is blackmail material. Can I get a copy of these?"

"Most of the adventures happen outside the TARDIS," the Doctor said sadly. "Shame she doesn't pick up those..."

Gwen smiled.

"Ah, we're here!" he opened the door, then closed it abruptly.

"What?"

"You're pregnant."

"I hadn't noticed," Gwen deadpanned.

"But you're not pregnant at this point in time. There'll be all sorts of questions asked..."

"Can't I just tell them I'm from the future, without telling them they're dead?"

"You could, but there'd be even more questions. Where are they in that future? Why bother coming back in the past to tell them if you could just tell them in person, etcetera. No. It's much easier just to hide it," He ran into the back rooms of the TARDIS and returned with a brown trench coat. "Here," he tossed it to her.

"Whoever wore this must've been a twig," Gwen said as she pulled it on. It managed to hide her pregnancy, much to her delight. He ignored her comment and opened the door again, this time letting her out.

"Toshiko Sato's flat. Six months before her death. Go on," he encouraged.

Gwen rang the doorbell and Tosh answered, hair rumpled and a pink dressing gown wrapped tightly around her, "Gwen... you've never stopped by before. And who's this?" she looked at the Doctor curiously.

"He's a friend of the family," she lied, staring at Tosh. _Tosh,_ alive and well. Just... standing there, a confused smile on her lips. Gwen flung her arms around her. "Tosh, you're brilliant! You know that, right?"

Tosh stiffened. "Gwen, are you alright?"

"Yeah... You're amazing, Tosh. Absolutely amazing. Torchwood couldn't ask for more from you. I think... I think you work a bit too hard sometimes. You seem to be the only one getting anything done half the time," Gwen rambled on, eyes watering.

Tosh smiled, "Are you sure you're alright? Do you want to come in or something?"

"Never better," Gwen said. "Thank you, Tosh." She looked at the Doctor.

"We'd better be going," he said quietly. "Nice seeing you, Tosh. And, if I were you, I wouldn't mention this to her the next time you see her, you know?"

Tosh stared. "Okay..."

The Doctor escorted Gwen back the TARDIS. "Are you up for more? It can be a bit of a shock sometimes."

"No, I want to see Owen and Ianto."

"Alright," The Doctor set the next time and place. The TARDIS stopped outside of Owen's flat. Gwen knocked on the door. Owen answered, staring at her.

"Gwen? What are you doing here? We stopped..." he trailed off, spotting the Doctor. "Who's this? You get around, don't you?"

"He's just a _friend_," Gwen said, annoyed. "And anyways, I came out of... _platonic_ reasons."

"'Platonic'?" Owen snorted. "Alright. Come on in," Owen opened the door.

Gwen followed him in, the Doctor right behind her.

"Owen, you're a great doctor, you know that, right?"

"Of course I know that."

"We don't tell you enough. You're a good friend. You've done a lot for the team. You're not exactly the voice of reason, but you have your place."

He rolled his eyes. "_Why_ are you here?"

"No real reason," Gwen shrugged. "I just thought I'd tell you how great you are on the team. And don't ever give up. Alright? Not matter what happens."

"... I won't," Owen wrinkled his brow in confusion.

And you know Tosh fancies you, right?"

"What?" Owen blinked.

"Gwen," the Doctor shot her a look.

"Nothing," Gwen shook her head. "It's nothing."

"We have to go," The Doctor cleared his throat.

"Right..." Gwen hugged Owen. "See you back at the hub, yeah?"

One they were in the TARDIS, the Doctor glared at her. "You could've messed up the whole timeline with something like that! They were never together. He never knew; she never admitted it. And telling him that she fancies him isn't a good way to keep the timestream in tact. I'm not sure seeing Ianto is a good–" The Doctor was cut off.

"I can do it," Gwen insisted. "I can."

"Are you sure?"

Gwen nodded.

"Alright. You say _one_ thing wrong, the whole universe is messed up, and we have the Reapers down our necks. That's it. We're dead, game over. You keep yourself in line. End of story."

Gwen nodded, startled at his reaction to her innocent statement. "I won't do it again."

"Too right you won't."

The TARDIS came to a rest.

"This is Ianto's flat?" Gwen asked; the building was much nicer than she'd have thought.

"Yeah."

Gwen knocked on the door. Ianto opened it, blinking. "Gwen," he said, sounding tired. "It's five in the morning."

"Is it?" she turned to glare at the Doctor.

_Oops_, he mouthed.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you, you make the best coffee I've ever had and without you the whole hub would literally... explode."

Ianto smiled strangely at her. "Thanks, Gwen, that's nice." He yawned. "Anything else?"

"No. Just..." Gwen grabbed him, pulling him into a tight hug. "Thank you, Ianto. For everything."

Ianto hugged her back, startled. "You're... welcome."

* * *

><p>The Doctor re-parked the TARDIS in Gwen's kitchen.<p>

"You are amazing, you know?" Gwen said, still in awe of what he'd been able to do for her.

"Yes, actually. I've been told that for nine hundred years, by people of all sorts. Not quite sure _what_ they see that's so amazing, but, I never get tired of hearing it."

Gwen laughed. "Thank you."

The Doctor nodded. "My pleasure. Remember to keep your end of the bargain. No giving up."

"I won't."

"Good girl. Until we meet again," the Doctor bowed, "Keep on fighting, Gwen Cooper." He closed the door of his blue box. The whirring, rasping noise began and it vanished from sight.

Gwen sighed, euphoria still not quite gone. Keys jangled in the lock and Gwen rushed to meet Rhys at the door with a kiss.

_Keep on fighting, Gwen Cooper. _Those words stayed with her. When Jack showed up for his vortex manipulator, she nearly told him about her trip with that Doctor of his. But Jack's eyes were still so haunted and full of pain, Gwen decided against it. And then came Miracle Day with its challenges and a new team, and Gwen wondered if he'd known back then that this was coming. She imagined he had. He'd promised her she'd be okay. She trusted that fact with her life and she kept her promise._ Keep on fighting._ And fight she did.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In all honesty, I hadn't planned on chapter 3. But then I got story alerts _after_ I'd published the second (and originally the last) chapter. And I felt guilty for not writing more. So any further continuation of this story depends on reviews/favorites/story alerts/PMs asking for more.**

**Spoilers for Miracle Day (I haven't actually seen the last episode, but I read the summary, so forgive me for anything I might have missed/changed/ruined FOREVER) and Series 6 of Doctor Who.**

It was all over. Sure, there were bad guys still out there, but Gwen Cooper was back in the game. Torchwood had returned.

The ending of the Miracle han't come easily. Two members of the new team were dead: Esther and Vera. Sweet, innocent Esther and brave, confident Vera, who she'd barely known.

Gwen closed her eyes, thinking back on all that happened. Rhys pushed Anwen on the swing at the park they were at. He chatted with the woman pushing a little boy on the swing next to Anwen.

"So, the world's back to normal," observed the man sitting on the bench next to her, he held a newspaper in front of his face.

_That voice..._

Gwen leaned back, poking her head behind the paper to get a good look at him. "Hello, Doctor."

He lowered the paper, smiling grimly. "Nice to see you, Gwen."

"You too. Should I assume Miracle Day was another fixed point?"

"Not this time; I was busy."

"Busy?" Gwen snorted. "Doing _what_?"

"Failing to rescue a little girl," he sighed. "Having a horrible day."

"I'm sure you did everything you could."

"It was my fault. Always is, in the end. She never would've been taken if her parents hadn't been traveling with me. That child is going to grow up without her mum and dad because of me."

"I'm sorry. If the mother, your friend, needs help tell her I'm here, as another mother who's aware of the risks of alien-fighting. Anwen was kidnapped during the Miracle."

"I won't be able to talk to her. Still, it's not a bad idea. Her name is Amelia P- _Williams_, Amy Williams. She lives in Leadworth. I'm sure you'll be able to get in contact with her with all the connections Torchwood has. Aren't there files somehwhere on all my my acquaintances?"

"Why can't_ you_ talk to her?" Gwen asked. When he didn't answer, she changed the subject. "So, what brings you to Wales?"

"I'd say social visit, but that's a lie."

"Then why?"

"Do you ever remember Jack saying that he's a fixed point in time?"

"No..."

"Well, he is. He's a _fact_. He keeps coming back, no matter what."

"What's your point?"

"It's come to my attention that there are two facts in the universe now."

"Oh!" Gwen laughed. "You mean Rex."

"Who?"

"Rex Matheson," Gwen said. "He transfused himself with Jack's blood. No one knew that would happen... He's still trying to come to terms with it. Of course, Jack's ecstatic about not being alone any more."

"Tell him not to pull any stunts."

"Why don't you tell him yourself? He and Jack are in America, trying to set up a new base. But we can jump into the TARDIS and be back before Rhys notices I'm gone. Jack would love to see you again."

"I don't have time."

"Why not?" Gwen asked. "You have a time machine, doesn't that give you all the time in the universe?"

He hesitated. "I have an appointment."

"What kind of appointment?"

"Alright, so it wasn't just Rex I came here to talk about. But I needed to tell _someone._ Jack would try to stop me. Same with any old companions. So I didn't have very many options. I could've gone to one of Sarah Jane's kids, but, well, they're _kids_. They wouldn't understand, and I couldn't put that on them. So that left you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Someone's going to have to look after this place. The Daleks are still out there. So are Cybermen. I think I'm half crazy for giving this, but you never know when it could come in handy," he handed Gwen a box wrapped in TARDIS blue paper.

"What is it?"

"Present for you. Don't open it until I leave."

"What's going on, Doctor? You make it sound like you're not going to be around anymore... you're not giving up on us, are you?"

"All my life, I've been running. Never looking back, never taking a moment to rest. Just going and going. But I can't do it anymore. I'm stopping."

Gwen folded her arms. "Why?"

"Because I'm going to die," he said, his voice was too calm.

"What?"

"I'm going to die. I have one last trip after this, visiting an old friend. And then I'm gone."

"You mean you're going to- whatsitcalled- 'regenerate'?" Gwen frowned. "I like this version of you, but you've changed lots of times before-"

"I'm not going to regenerate, Gwen. Not this time."

"What?"

"I'm going to die. Permanently."

"But you can't. Doctor, you can't. We'll help you stop it. I know you don't like guns, but if there was ever a time—"

"I'm not having anyone else dying for me. My death is a fixed point. And it's already happened from your point of view. At 5:02 PM on the 22 of April, 2011 by Silencio Lake in Utah, America."

"That was months ago."

He nodded.

"You can't die!" Gwen's voice rose. "You can't! I won't let you!"

"It's alright. I've had lifetimes. I've met all sorts of people and been nearly everywhere. And the places I haven't been are probably for the better. I've been a parent and grandparent, I've fallen in love, I've fought monsters and ghosts and robots and demons. And I have to say, my life is just about as full as you could get. I'm very, very old. I've bad more than enough time."

"You can't die. We can barely keep the world safe with all of us together. With you gone... And what about _other_ worlds? Other planets?"

"They'll have to manage."

Gwen shook her head, tears springing to her eyes. "You can't."

"I'm sorry," he said, pulling her against him in a hug. Gwen cried into his shoulder. "It's alright," he soothed. "Trust me."

Gwen shook her head. "_You're_ the one who got me to move on. You let me say goodbye. After everything you've done, everything you didn't or couldn't do, you're the most extraordinary person I've ever met. And that's including Jack."

"Take care of our Jack, Gwen. Got that? But you let him take the bullets for you."

Gwen gave a watery laugh.

"He's immortal, he might as well use it."

"Doctor..."

"I have to go," he cupped her face in his hands and wiped away the tears with his thumbs. "Your promise still applies. Everything's up to you now."

Gwen nodded.

He kissed her forehead, then got up, leaving her crying on the bench.

_Two days later_

Jack sat across from Gwen in her sitting room, "What's going on that you couldn't tell me over the phone? You do realize it took some effort to get me over here so quickly, right?"

"The Doctor's been paying me a few visits."

"What?"

"Three times. One right after you came back, before Tosh and Owen died. One three months after the 456 incident. And one a few hours before I called you."

"Why?"

"The first two times were more social, just talking to me. But this last time... he told me— he said he was going to die."

"You mean regenerate?"

Gwen shook her head. "No, he said he was going to _die_. That he already had on April 22, 2011, in America. I'm sorry."

Jack bowed his head."You just let him go?"

"Yes."

"You should've done something -anything- to stop him. You just let run off to his death! You could have stopped him, by force if you had to. Do you know how many times we owe our lives to him? How many people would be dead without him? How many people are going to die now that he's gone... And why would he tell _you,_ anyways?"

"Because he trusted me _not_ to stop him," Gwen said. "He had to go. He said his death is a fixed point."

Jack shook his head.

"He gave me this," Gwen said, handing him the box the Doctor had given her. "I decided to wait for you before I opened it."

Jack took it from her, unwrapping it and prying open. A faint smile lit up his face as he removed a silver device with a red tip.

"It's a sonic screwdriver," Jack said. "He gave you a _sonic screwdriver_. He must _really_ like you."

Gwen took it from him, pressing a button experimentally. It whirred, then a light bulb shattered above them. Gwen jumped.

Jack chuckled and Gwen allowed herself a smile.

Jack looked back down at the box, pulling out a folded sheet of paper. "It's from the Doctor," he said, opening it and reading aloud. "_Jack, I imagine Gwen has told you everything by now, and you're trying to figure out some way to ensure that I live to see another day. That's very typical of you. Please, don't anything stupid. I've removed all settings on the screwdriver that you could use to fix your vortex manipulator, so don't bother trying._

_ "It seems like it's been a long time since I picked you up in World War II. Remember the gas mask zombies? Or the Slyveen? Or the end; the parting of the ways. I realize Rose caused you a great deal of pain that day. I promise, she didn't mean it. I think you know that._

_ "I'm sorry. For you getting stuck here, for immortality, for being 'prejudice.' __For everything._

_ "Anyways, the purpose of this letter isn't to reminisce on times long gone. I'm trusting you with the fate of world. I can't be there to stop things anymore, so it's up to you and Gwen. Speaking of Gwen, I've instructed her to take care of you, and I expect you to do the same to her. I'll go to my death with a considerably lighter heart knowing you'll take care of this planet when I'm gone. I have faith you and your abilities, even if I don't always approve of your methods. I trust you. Thank you, The Doctor_"

Jack's voice broke on the last word; tears ran down his face and letter fell at to his feet. He ran his fingers through his hair, eyes closed.

Gwen moved across the room, sitting next to him. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"I always figured," he whispered. "if there was one thing in life that I could count on, it'd be the Doctor. No matter how old I lived to be, he'd still be around."

"Everyone has their time," Gwen said.

"He's been gone for months now. How are we going to do it without him? If things ever got out of hand, got too big for us to manage on our own, he'd be there, swooping in to save the day. The Doctor, saving the universe with a blue box, a screwdriver, and a huge ego," he laughed. "But not anymore. There's no one to bail us out. Everything's on us..."

"Are you going to be alright?" Gwen asked.

Jack shook his head. "Someday, maybe. In the meantime, we have universe to save."


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen and Jack worked double-time on alien threats, worried about what might come of the world if they, for just one moment, slacked off. After stopping the apocalypse three times on the same day, Gwen threw her hands up in the hair and sank onto the sofa.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm _exhausted_."

Rex sat down next to Gwen. "I know the feeling."

"I never see Rhys or Anwen anymore. I get back after they're both asleep and I leave before they get up. I missed Anwen's first words thanks to this. And her first steps. And yesterday, when I finally got the day off, she looked at me like I was a stranger. She wouldn't let me hold her."

"We can't stop," Jack said. "If we don't protect this planet, no one will. There's _no_ backup."

"Can't you call Sarah Jane?"

"She's been working _harder_ than we have. Contacting the old companions and trying to get them back into business."

"Martha—"

"Is busy with UNIT, which means she's already on it. Everyone's working as hard as we are. With the Doctor gone, it's only going to get harder. People will start to notice and take advantage of that."

Another alarm blared. Gwen moaned.

"What's that?" Rex asked.

"An alarm," Jack said, as if talking to a small child. "it's what happens when the world's in critical danger. Which is all the time."

"I'm not talking about the alarm. I'm talking about that noise. What, you can't hear it? It's like... wheezing."

Gwen froze, turning to Jack. "No."

"It can't be," Jack shook his head.

"But..."

"But what?" Rex asked. "It's stopped now..."

Gwen and Jack raced across the room and around a corner, finding the TARDIS jammed into the end of the hallway.

"What is that?" Rex asked.

"That is the most beautiful site you'll ever see in all your immortality; it's a 1960s Police Public Call Box."

"Which would be...?"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," the door opened, "it only _looks _like a police box. It's much bigger on the inside."

Gwen tackled him in a hug, "You're alive! But— you said— How—?"

"Doctor! It's been awhile."

"Yes, yes, it's been even longer for me," he patted Jack on the back and managed to extract himself from Jack's bone-crushing hug.

Gwen looked the Doctor over, "No worse for wear, by the looks of it. Same face, even. How did you manage that?"

"Alright, who's the goof in the bow-tie?" Rex asked.

"This is the Doctor," Jack said. "best friend of the alien-fighting world."

"Well, considering I am an alien, I'm not sure if that would be the best explanation. And for your information, Mr. Matheson, bow-ties are cool."

Rex stared.

"So this is Torchwood now?" the Doctor looked around.

"Two immortals and little Welsh girl," Jack said, ruffling Gwen's hair.

"Watch it, Mr. Immortal," Gwen warned.  
>"So if I'm Mr. Immortal, does that make Rex Mrs. Immortal?" Jack asked hopefully.<p>

"No," Rex growled.

The Doctor chuckled.

"Are you going to tell us how you escaped death once again?" Gwen asked.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"There's still an alarm going off," Rex reminded them.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll get that when I'm done with this," the Doctor said. Immediately, the alarm shut off.

"Doctor?" Jack prompted.

"Right. I used a robot version of myself called the Tessalecta. I made everyone think I was dead. I'm trying not to be so... obvious now. Just let me sink into the background. I only came to tell you because I want that screwdriver back."

"So, if you hadn't given me the screwdriver, we'd never know you were alive?"

"Probably not."

Gwen glared.

"Sorry. Look, don't make my survival a big deal. It's better if they think I'm gone. Quite a few people want me dead. But, that makes life interesting, don't you think? Lots of excitement. Places to go, people to see. A wife to break out of prison."

"You're _married_?" Jack blinked.

He grinned. "It was a busy day, but yes, I think I did. Now, Ms. Cooper, if you'd be so kind as to give me my sonic," he held out his hand. "I'll be on my way."

Gwen retrieved the sonic screwdriver from a table and handed it to him. "Are you sure you have to take it? It's been a huge help."

"Not to mention the free wi-fi," Rex said.

Jack and Gwen glared at him.

"You used the sonic to get free wi-fi?"

Jack nodded.

"Ha! That's very good. How'd you manage it?"

"You would not believe how many setting we had to try out," Gwen said.

"It took hours."

"And hours."

He looked down at it thoughtfully. "Tell you what, keep it until next time we meet."

"And when will that be?" Gwen asked, taking it back with a grin.

"I really don't know," he shrugged. "We'll just have to wait and see... Alright, I have to go. Captain," the Doctor saluted Jack, then froze. "You wouldn't happen to still have that hat your wore in World War II, would you?"

"Why?"

"Never mind that, do you have it?"

"Not that exact one," Jack said, hurrying over to his room in the base. A few moments later he returned, handing the hat to the Doctor. "But I do have a similar one. Will this do?"

The Doctor beamed and put it on. "Ha! Thank you, Jack. Until next time," He went into the TARDIS. It took off, leaving Jack and Gwen grinning and Rex rather confused.

Gwen smiled at the silence. "Well, I'm going home. I have a family to see.

**A/N: I was really debating on letting Jack and the Doctor meet, because this would become completely non-canon. So let's just assume that later in the day Rex and Jack were out and had their memory of the incident removed by an alien of some kind. Gwen was completely lost as to how he didn't remember and told him what happened. There. Canon compliant again!**

**Also, I have a little bit written where Jack informs Martha of the Doctor's death, but since it isn't as Gwen/Doctor-centric (that sounded like shipping...), I didn't put it up. If anyone DOES want to see it, I'll publish it separately. Just tell me in the reviews or PM me or something.**

**Another thing: Given this is after Series 6 and Series 4 of Doctor Who and Torchwood, respectively, it might be until after the Christmas special before I get another one up. I'd rather not go completely AU.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning (sort of): This is jumping some time into the future. It'll go back to normal time in the next chapter.**

**Plot bunnies attacked. Please forgive me.**

Gwen sat in the park, observing Anwen on her day off of work.

Anwen grabbed onto a branch and pulled herself higher into a tree. Where her sense of balance came from, no one knew. Certainly not Rhys, and though Gwen was nowhere near being a klutz, Anwen had the grace and balance of a gymnast.

"Be careful," Gwen warned.

Anwen rolled her eyes and continued on, grabbing onto another branch and swinging herself up.

"Gwen!" someone called.

Gwen turned, "Emma?" she gaped at the young woman walking towards her.

It had been years since Gwen had last seen her, and yet she looked nearly the same now as she did then.

"It is you," Emma laughed. "I can't believe it."

"_I_ can't believe it."

"Mum, lookit!" Anwen shouted.

Gwen glanced up, spotting Anwen far above the ground, looking down on them.

"Be careful," Gwen called distractedly. She turned back to Emma, "What are you doing in Wales?"

"Visiting my fiance's family."

"Engaged?" Gwen's eyes lit up.

Emma nodded. "Are you and Rhys still together?"

"Yeah," Gwen said. "We got married. Had a kid."

"Really?"

"Yes; Anwen," Gwen turned, pointing to—

Anwen's footing slipped, making her scream and sending her plummeting down. A branch cracked as hit it. Just before she reached the ground, a man standing nearby dove underneath, catching her and carefully lowering her to the ground.

"_Anwen!_" Gwen screamed, racing towards them, her eyes locked on her daughter. "Is she alright?"

The man looked at the girl in his arms. "I think so. Anwen? Are you okay?"

She stared up at him, her eyes wide. "A- arm."

"Let me see," he took her arm.

She shrieked in pain.

"Broken; thought so. You'll want to get her to the hospital."

Gwen finally caught sight of who it was that had rescued her daughter."_You_?"

He nodded curtly, getting to his feet.

"Th- thank you," Gwen stammered.

He smiled grimly, then turned on his heel and left.

"Doctor!" Gwen shouted.

He ignored her.

Gwen frowned, looking down at Anwen. "It'll be alright."

"I've called an ambulance," Emma said, appearing over Gwen's shoulder.

Gwen glanced back at the disappearing form of the Doctor. Obviously, he'd known this was going to happen; the Doctor rarely appeared out of dumb luck. So... why had he stopped it? Without him, the fall would've likely killed Anwen. And as far as she was aware, the Doctor wasn't keen on stopping specific deaths.

Gwen frowned, but turned back to her daughter, reminding herself to be grateful he had stopped it and to stop worrying _why._

**A/N: It's Ten on his companion tour in The End of Time. Gwen's _not _a companion, but I think Ten would've visited her and Ianto just to say "thanks for saving the world."**

**Also, any updates before Christmas will involved past Doctors (simply because I'm attempting to remain canon). If you have a request for a specific regeneration, please let me know in the reviews.**


End file.
